


Menos mal que existes (y no tengo que imaginarte)

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tetsuro se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener a una persona que lo entendiera así, sin palabras. Y aunque alguna vez había dicho que no le interesaba el asunto, ahora empezaba a sentir curiosidad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menos mal que existes (y no tengo que imaginarte)

**Author's Note:**

> AU de almas gemelas. He aquí la idea: lo que uno escribe en su piel aparece en la piel de su alma gemela. Las sensacione que la persona siente en su piel, también las siente otra persona, (como el calor, el frío, los rasguños, el ardor, etc).

Un día, mientras Tetsuro caminaba hacia su casa, se cruzó con un grupo de adolescentes. No pretendía escuchar su conversación, sin embargo, el volumen de sus voces era tan alto, que no lo pudo evitar.

—¿Todavía no? —preguntaba una de ellas.  
—No —respondía otra. Tetsuro la miró de reojo, la muchacha miraba uno de sus brazos con una expresión triste.  
—No hay de qué preocuparse —respondía una tercera—. Puede que esté ocupado.  
—Puede que si —concedió la primera y luego sacó algo de su maleta, tomó el brazo de su compañera y escribió algo en él.

Casi un minuto después, las tres miraban el brazo maravilladas y una de ellas, gritó de alegría.

—¡Respondió! —exclamó y abrazó a su amiga. La muchacha sonrió levemente y sus ojos se clavaron en las letras negras que acababan de aparecer en su brazo. Cogió el marcador que tenía su amiga y volvió a escribir.

Tetsuro dejó de mirarlas y prosiguió su camino, sentía un leve cosquilleo en su mano y la miró con curiosidad: la palma de su mano estaba llena de rayones de distintos colores, que no recordaba haberse hecho. A pesar de su sorpresa, no quiso hacerle caso al asunto y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, continuó con su camino a casa. Ignoró la sensación helada en sus manos más tarde y tampoco prestó atención a sus enrojecidas palmas.

. . . .

Días después, se sentaba a la mesa con sus padres, que estaban enfrascados en una importante conversación. Tetsuro los escuchó atentamente, hasta que sintió que le empezaba a doler la cabeza y todo lo que decían lo hacía sentirse mareado.

Esa mañana, su familia había optado por un desayuno simple, pues sus padres tenían que salir a trabajar temprano. Aunque tenía mucha hambre, Tetsuro no protestó, ya podría comprar algo más tarde.

Mientras comía, notó que sus manos estaban frías otra vez, de manera que las colocó firmemente alrededor de su taza de chocolate. Un rato después, sus manos estaban tibias de nuevo y se sintió con ánimo para terminar su desayuno.

Sin saber por qué, pensó en las chicas de la tarde anterior. No entendía muy bien la razón de su emoción, ni por qué parecían tan desilusionadas al principio. A Tetsuro no le parecía la gran cosa, pero para los demás, era importante.

—Mamá —preguntó. La mujer asintió, indicando que le estaba prestando atención—, ¿es tan importante?  
—¿De qué hablas, hijo? —. Tetsuro le narró el episodio del día anterior, mientras sus padres lo escuchaban, la comida olvidada a un lado. Una vez terminó, ambos adultos compartieron una mirada y una amplia sonrisa.

—Así nos conocimos tu padre y yo, Tetsuro —empezó su madre, Tetsuro puso los ojos en blanco, ya había escuchado la historia más veces de las que alcanzaba a contar—. Un día, después de terminar mis clases en la universidad, tenía un dibujo en un brazo. Eran sólo líneas, pero me pareció hermoso y se lo hice saber. Escribí en mi brazo: "es muy bonito" y él me dijo: "gracias". Y seguimos comunicándonos de esa manera.  
—Lo sé —fue lo único que Tetsuro pudo decir. Aunque había escuchado la historia muchísimas veces, sus padres parecían felices cada vez que la contaban, así que los dejaba seguir.

—Como vivíamos en diferentes prefecturas —continuó su madre—, no podíamos vernos. En ese tiempo las comunicaciones eran más difíciles. Ahora hay internet, mensajería instantánea y un montón de cosas. Así que era difícil conocernos. Yo sabía que debía verlo, y un día, el escribió algo en su brazo. Tu padre era el tipo de persona que escribía las cosas importantes en sus manos cuando no tenía papel a la mano, y esa vez, escribió una dirección, una fecha y una hora.  
—Y, ese día, a esa hora y en ese lugar, estabas allí —completó su padre—. Lo supe cuando me dijiste que estabas allí y que levantara la mano.  
—Eso mismo.

Tetsuro apoyó el mentón en las manos. Suponía que era importante para algunas personas, pero él aún no lo entendía. Su padre le tocó un hombro y le dijo que lo entendería algún día, pero por ahora, a sus doce años, le costaba comprenderlo en su totalidad.

—Tetsuro —le dijo su madre, en tono tranquilizador—. No te apresures. Cuando llegué el momento, lo sabrás.

Le besó la frente y Tetsuro terminó su desayuno a toda velocidad.

. . . .

Kenma se encogió de hombros cuando escuchó a un grupo de chicas hablando de "almas gemelas" y de los mensajes que dos de ellos se habían enviado durante toda la noche. La chica en cuestión, tenía unas ojeras terribles, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo cual debía ser algo bueno, suponía. Tetsuro no estaba de acuerdo.

Le había repetido a Kenma varias veces las pocas ganas que tenía de encontrar a una tal alma gemela por medio de aquellas señales. Se negaba a creer en ello y si tenía que pelear con el mundo entero, lo haría, porque, según él, el destino era cambiante y él podía estar con quién le diera la gana. Si sus mensajes aparecían en su piel o no, eso era irrelevante.

Aun así, Kenma se preguntaba por qué lo veía lanzar miradas disimuladas a sus manos a cada rato y porque mencionaba constantemente que sus manos estaban frías, cuando el resto de su cuerpo estaba tibio. Varias veces, incluso, lo vio llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz, al preguntárselo Kenma, Tetsuro contestaba que le parecía que tenía algo allí.

—A veces tienes esa sensación —le dijo a Tetsuro—, que tus manos están calientes o frías. Incluso te aparecen moretones o algo así. Sientes lo mismo que la otra persona siente, como un pellizco, comezón o cosquillas. Desaparece cuando se conocen, claro.  
—¿Y tú desde cuando eres experto en esas cosas? —preguntó Tetsuro, en tono bromista.  
—Lo leí en internet —respondió Kenma.

Tetsuro quiso preguntar algo más, pero las palabras desaparecieron antes de que pudiera decirlas. En vez de una pregunta, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo; en algún rincón de su cabeza, se preguntó si Kenma encontraría en el futuro su alma gemela o si al menos él creía en ello. La pregunta también se deshizo antes de ser hecha, Tetsuro prefirió creer que, así como él, Kenma creía que su destino no podía ser marcado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia, y se lo preguntó esa noche, antes de despedirse frente a la puerta de la casa de Kenma.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió Kenma—. Pero ya sabes que hay diferentes clases de almas gemelas. No todo tiene que ser romántico, Kuro —. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: y, bueno, supongo que lo que sea, llegará algún día, no hay razón para apresurarse, ¿no?  
—Pero, ¿lo has intentado? —preguntó Tetsuro, sorprendido ante la respuesta.  
—Un par de veces —admitió Kenma, mirando hacia otra parte, avergonzado—. Antes de que me preguntes, no sé quién es. Sé que vive en otra prefectura, tiene una caligrafía espantosa y cada tanto me arden las manos.  
—Como si hubieras estado jugando vóley —comentó Tetsuro, su sorpresa anterior cambiando a una expresión divertida. Kenma resopló.  
—No lo sé.

Tetsuro rio y le revolvió el cabello, Kenma ahogó un quejido y le dio un leve manotazo, para después invitarlo a cenar con su familia; Tetsuro aceptó encantado.

. . . .

Si a Tetsuro le preguntaban quién era su mejor amigo, contestaría sin duda alguna, que era Kenma. El chico no era la persona más extrovertida del mundo y Tetsuro se las había arreglado para arrastrar a Kenma delicadamente a su círculo de amistades, que empezaba, como era obvio para el propio Kenma, con el club de voleibol de Nekoma. El grupo lo había aceptado sin dudar y lo hacían parte de sus salidas vespertinas. Kenma iba con ellos y Tetsuro estaba seguro, pasaba un buen rato, eso lo hacía feliz.

Luego, estaba un pequeño detalle que no lo hacía feliz; o, al menos, disminuía un poco su alegría. Ese pequeño detalle, era precisamente eso, pequeño y si alguien mencionaba su tamaño, se transformaba en un demonio. Era terrible. Pero como también hacía parte del club, Tetsuro no podía evitar que los acompañara y tampoco podía evitar acompañar al grupo.

Era un sacrificio constante, pero si de los sacrificios salían cosas buenas, Tetsuro debía de estar camino a ganarse el premio mayor de la lotería, eso era seguro.

Lo que lo separaba en ese momento del "pequeño detalle" era precisamente, Kenma. Su amigo parecía estar atento a la charla que ocurría a su lado, aunque no aportaba a ella. Tetsuro le prestó atención también a la charla, durante un rato, hasta que ésta desvió al tema imposible de evitar, con el que casi todos los adolescentes estaban obsesionados: las almas gemelas.

Taketora estaba diciendo que era cuestión de paciencia, que esa persona llegaría y luego miraba a su brazo con una expresión que no denotaba paciencia alguna, parecía a punto de llorar. Y cuando Kai se lo mencionó, el muchacho protestó, diciendo que muchos de sus compañeros de salón ya conocían a la persona que estaba predestinada para ellos, o al menos ya habían empezado a comunicarse a través de los mensajes en sus brazos, piernas o cualquier otra parte donde pudiesen escribir.

Ni Taketora ni Kai habían recibido mensaje alguno y por lo que entendió Tetsuro, Fukunaga tampoco. Kenma mencionó que él si se había comunicado con esa persona y aunque no sabía si de verdad eran "almas gemelas", se sentía un poco animado cada vez que hablaba con esa persona. Kai sonrió de una forma un tanto paternal al escucharlo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kuroo? —preguntó Kai. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre Tetsuro, quien a su vez miró a Kenma, que estaba concentrado en los dedos de sus manos.  
—No —dijo como toda respuesta y escuchó un ruidito de desaprobación de la persona junto a Kenma—, ¿tienes algo que decir, Yaku?  
—No, nada —respondió éste—. Sólo que suenas resignado. Un poco patético, quizá.

Tetsuro levantó una ceja, y estaba a punto de responder; Taketora habló antes que pudiese hacerlo.

—¿Y Yaku-san?  
—Ya lo encontré —respondió.  
—¿Quieres decir que lo conoces?  
—Algo así —contestó Yaku, pensativo—. Lo he visto un par de veces.  
—¿Cómo sabes que es esa misma persona? —preguntó Tetsuro, sin poder evitar la curiosidad.  
—Pues… —Yaku lo miró, su animosidad había dado paso a la confusión—. Solo lo sé. Y… Bueno, desde que lo vi ya no tengo más moretones en los brazos, ni rasguños. Ahora todo se limita a mensajes, afortunadamente.

Suspiró, aliviado, mientras veía las letras que le aparecían en el brazo. Aunque Tetsuro sentía curiosidad, prefirió mirar hacia otra parte, pues sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo demasiado personal. Los demás parecieron pensar lo mismo y solo volvieron a mirar a Yaku cuando escucharon que éste cerraba su maleta, guardando el esfero que había sacado.

—¿Afortunadamente? —preguntó Taketora.  
—El idiota se golpea con todo —contestó Yaku y aunque daba la impresión de estar enojado, había cierto dejo de cariño en sus palabras—. La otra vez se golpeó la frente contra el marco de una puerta.  
—La frente —repitió Kenma, y luego, en un volumen un poco más alto—: ¿la frente?  
—Ah, fue cuando tuviste que usar un gorro como por una semana, ¿cierto? —le dijo Tetsuro, Yaku asintió.  
—No me digas… —empezó Taketora, conteniendo la risa a duras penas—, no me digas que es alto.  
—Es alto —contestó Yaku—. Muy alto. Y si te atreves a reírte te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.

Taketora se quedó muy quieto, sosteniendo su paquete de comida firmemente y mirando al suelo, Fukunaga se alejó unos milímetros de Yaku e incluso Kenma parecía asustado.

Tetsuro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, hasta que tuvo lágrimas en los ojos.

. . . .

—Entonces —decía Tetsuro—, tú ya encontraste tu alma gemela, Yaku también. Estoy seguro que Fukunaga la encontró hace poco por lo que vi ayer y…  
—No, Tora no. Y yo no conozco a la mía, sólo hablamos de vez en cuando —contestó Kenma—. No sé si lo sabes, pero Yaku _sí_ la conoce.  
—Nos dijo que lo había visto.  
—Sí, pero eso fue hace rato. Ayer se conocieron.  
—Los viste —dijo Tetsuro.  
—Pasaron frente a mi casa.  
—Ah, ya veo… ¿Es alto?  
—Bastante. Pero ya sabes lo que pasa si se lo mencionas a Yaku.  
—Por supuesto.

Estaban en la habitación de Tetsuro. Kenma recostado en el suelo, junto a su cama, distraído con algún videojuego y Tetsuro en su escritorio, terminando sus deberes para el día siguiente.

Eran días como esos, en donde reinaba el silencio entre los dos, los que Tetsuro disfrutaba. No le gustaba la soledad y la compañía de Kenma le brindaba una calidez reconfortante y cortas charlas de vez en cuando, suficientes como para distraerlo de sus deberes, aunque no para abandonarlos por completo.

De vez en cuando, Kenma pausaba el juego para responder a algún mensaje en sus manos. Tetsuro había visto los mensajes un par de veces y, tal y como Kenma lo había dicho, la persona al otro lado tenía una caligrafía horrible; Tetsuro se preguntaba cómo hacía Kenma para entender lo que decía, y supuso que era parte de las cosas inexplicables de todo aquel asunto de las almas gemelas.

Era como cuando su madre y su padre compartían una mirada cómplice y sabían exactamente qué hacer, o cuando Yaku les había dicho que estaba enfermo, solo para recibir un mensaje en su palma unas horas después que rezaba: "estoy enfermo!".

Tetsuro se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener a una persona que lo entendiera así, sin palabras. Era distinto a la muda comunicación que a veces tenía con Kenma, pues ésta tenía sus límites; era algo más profundo. Como si ambas personas hubiesen sido una sola en algún momento y ahora estuviesen tratando de juntarse nuevamente.

Y aunque alguna vez había dicho que no le interesaba el asunto, ahora empezaba a sentir curiosidad. Quizá por eso, dejó olvidada su tarea por un rato y abrió la palma de la mano. Como había notado varias veces, tenía pequeños rayones, era similar a aquellas veces que, aburrido, agitaba su esfero descuidadamente y terminaba con las manos completamente rayadas. Sin embargo, Tetsuro no recordaba haber hecho el movimiento en todo el día.

Suspiró, mientras veía las marcas desaparecer y una sensación fría invadía sus brazos. Se sacudió levemente y decidió probar.

" _hola"_

No hubo respuesta durante unos minutos. Tetsuro supuso que la otra persona, si es que había alguien, estaba ocupada. Volvió a su tarea e ignoró la mirada de Kenma sobre él.

Más tarde, cuando Kenma ya no estaba y Tetsuro estaba a punto de irse a dormir, volvió a intentarlo _._

" _hay alguien ahí?"_

Esperó.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron y no recibió respuesta. Se sintió un poco estúpido, así que volvió al baño y se lavó la mano, deshaciéndose de todo rastro de lo que acababa de escribir.

Se durmió pensando que, quizá, no había alguien para él y para su propia sorpresa, la idea lo entristeció más de lo que debería.

. . . .

Fue Yaku quien se dio cuenta de su tristeza, apenas lo vio en los casilleros y después de las actividades del club, lo tomó de un brazo y salen de allí. Tetsuro estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa desabotonada, el nudo de la corbata suelto y sin zapatos. Yaku no le prestó atención a su vestimenta y simplemente lo haló a través de los pasillos, bajo la mirada alarmada de profesores y compañeros.

Se detuvo cuando encontró un rincón solitario.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Yaku.  
—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó a su vez Tetsuro—. Me sacaste medio desnudo de los casilleros, deberías tener más consideración —dijo, arreglándose la ropa apresuradamente.  
—Estás… así —contestó Yaku, gesticulando hacia Tetsuro—. Como si se hubiera muerto alguien.  
—No te afecta —dijo Tetsuro, luchando por volver a hacer el nudo de la corbata. Siempre le costaba un poco más de una hora hacer los benditos nudos y ahora que sentía que las manos le temblaban, no podía siquiera acomodar la corbata adecuadamente.

Yaku pateó el suelo y le apartó las manos de un golpe, sus dedos hábiles empezaron a anudar la corbata, mientras hablaba.

—Me afecta cuando el que está así es nuestro futuro capitán —le dijo. Tetsuro, que había estado tratando de quitar las manos de Yaku de su corbata se detuvo, Yaku hizo lo mismo, aunque no abandonó la prenda.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tú ya sabes eso, que vas a ser capitán el otro año, ¿por qué te sorprende?  
—No pensé que te importara —admitió Tetsuro después de un rato.  
—Ya te dije, me importa —. Yaku miró sus manos, inmóviles sobre la corbata de Tetsuro y el nudo a medio terminar.

Tetsuro sintió que las piernas le temblaban, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no dejarse caer al suelo, consciente de que si lo hacía, Yaku y él terminarían en una posición comprometedora. Se limitó a dejar caer sus manos a los lados y a mirar a Yaku, con una sonrisa débil y se encogió de hombros.

—No te puedes permitir esas cosas, no si vamos a las nacionales el otro año —. La sonrisa de Tetsuro desapareció y apretó los puños a su lado. Yaku terminó el nudo de la corbata y la acomodó antes de cruzar los brazos—. Escúpelo, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Quizá, si le hubieran preguntado hace unas semanas, Tetsuro diría que la persona que odia más es Yaku. Sin embargo, no cree que sea así ahora, sus interacciones han cambiado positivamente durante el último año que han estado juntos y desde que supieron que tenían una meta en común, han llegado a un acuerdo tácito de llegar allí juntos, pase lo que pase. Es la clase de promesas que Tetsuro no hace sin razón y una que no está dispuesta a incumplir.

Quizá, si se lo preguntaran en ese preciso momento, diría que Yaku es un amigo. Y le parece que es lo que siempre debieron haber sido, con desacuerdos y todo.

—Intenté escribir —le dijo a Yaku, éste relajó los brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Tetsuro hizo lo mismo y le narró el resto de la historia. Quiso omitir la parte en que pensó que no había nadie para él, pero no pudo hacerlo, bajo la mirada sería de Yaku, que le obligaba a decirlo todo sin contenerse.  
—Hazlo de nuevo —dijo Yaku, apenas Tetsuro acabó de hablar. Tetsuro abrió la boca para protestar—. ¿Escribes tú o escribo yo?  
—Yo lo hago.  
—Te veo —contestó Yaku y Tetsuro estiró la palma de la mano, pidiéndole algo con qué escribir. Yaku le entregó el primer esfero que encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Tetsuro escribió en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

" _hay alguien ahí?"_

Mordió el esfero mientras esperaba, Yaku miraba el mensaje con intensidad. Justo cuando Tetsuro empezaba a impacientarse, sintió un cosquilleo en su mano.

" _sí"_

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Yaku, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Sólo tenías que intentarlo de nuevo —le dijo y se puso de pie—. Suerte y quédate con mi esfero.

Sin dudarlo, Kuroo le quitó la tapa al esfero y se la lanzó a Yaku, le dio justo en la nuca.

. . . .

La desventaja de todo este sistema de almas gemelas era no poder saber su nombre. Ese año, antes de navidad, se le había ocurrido preguntárselo, pero había recibido una mancha negra que luego desaparecía por sí sola, dejando una mancha rojiza en su lugar, como si se hubiese frotado la mano con fuerza. Así que tenía que vivir con detalles mínimos de quien suponía era su alma gemela.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que usaba gafas, odiaba las matemáticas pero le gustaba la ciencia; vivía en Miyagi, en una pequeña casa con su madre y su padre. Tenía un hermano mayor que estaba trabajando y aunque le gustaría tener mascotas, no podía, pues su padre era alérgico.

El detalle menos sorprendente había sido enterarse que su alma gemela era un hombre. Sabía que la de Kenma lo era y la de Yaku también, así que esperaba algo así. Si le sorprendió, sin embargo, notar que sus personalidades fueran tan diferentes. No sabía cuál era el criterio de lo que fuera que escogiera las almas gemelas, pero al pensar en Yaku, Kenma y él mismo, le parecía que era algo propio de una comedia.

A Tetsuro le hubiera gustado viajar a Miyagi, sin embargo, no tenía el dinero suficiente para realizar el viaje.

" _entonces, tuve que cargar a Yaku hacia la enfermería"  
_ " _en tus brazos?"  
_ " _sí, y es como una pluma… bueno, sería extraño que alguien de su tamaño pesara poco, no crees?"  
_ " _supongo"  
_ " _nunca has conocido a alguien así? Me dijiste que tenías un amigo…"  
_ " _nunca lo he conocido, y mi amigo es bastante alto, así que es imposible cargarlo"_

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Tetsuro ni siquiera sintió el cosquilleo que le indicaba que estaba escribiendo. No le hizo caso al silencio, pues solía suceder cuando la otra persona no sabía qué decir o estaba ocupada. Después de un rato, vio que los mensajes que le habían escrito desaparecían, así que decidió lavarse el brazo también.

Antes de dormirse, recibió otro mensaje:

" _si alguna vez conozco a una persona así, supongo que te lo diré"_

Tetsuro sonrió.

. . . .

" _qué cenaste hoy?"  
_ " _mi hermano nos llevó a comer sushi"  
_ " _ah, qué bien, me gustaría conocer a tu hermano"_

Un largo silencio y luego, otro mensaje:

" _no sé"_

. . . .

" _¿Cómo es año nuevo en Tokio?"  
_ " _frío… y hay parejas por todas partes. Qué tal es en Miyagi?"  
_ " _Frío. Hay parejas por todas partes"  
_ " _imagínate_ _que estoy ahí dándote calor"_

Tetsuro se sorprendió por la audacia de su mensaje y espero no haber asustado al otro joven. Sin embargo, este contestó enseguida:

" _¿Dándome calor? Siempre tienes las manos frías"  
_ " _lo siento, pero siempre puedo contar contigo para entibiarlas"  
_ " _Consíguete unos guantes"  
_ " _mi cumpleaños es el 17 de noviembre, para que sepas. Creo que me caerían bienunos guantes"_

. . . .

Tetsuro había olvidado que las sensaciones en la piel también se podían transmitir a la otra persona, de manera que se asustó cuando vio algunos rasguños aparecer en las palmas de sus manos. Casi salió corriendo del club esa tarde y sacó un esfero de su maleta.

" _estás bien?"_

No hubo respuesta. Tetsuro se mordió el labio.

" _oye, contestame"_

Se cambió distraídamente, lanzándole miradas a su mano de vez en cuando, los rasguños eran menores, nada de lo que deba preocuparse. Sin embargo, Tetsuro no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

Una vez llegó a casa, se lavó las manos y volvió a escribir, esta vez, la respuesta no se demoró en llegar.

" _Lo siento, tuve un accidente"  
_ " _grave?"  
_ " _No. Sólo me caí de una bicicleta"  
_ " _qué estabas haciendo?"_

Durante el rato que no hubo respuesta, Tetsuro sintió su rostro enrojecer, supuso que la otra persona se había sonrojado.

" _Yamaguchi me estaba enseñando"  
_ " _no sabías montar en bicicleta? Tu hermano o tu padre no te enseñaron?"  
_ " _No. Mi hermano tampoco papá nunca tuvo tiempo de enseñarnos"  
_ " _y cómo es que Yamazaki te convenció?"  
_ " _Yamaguchi"  
_ " _Perdón, Yamaguchi"  
_ " _Le estaba enseñando a su hermana pequeña y me dijo que le ayudara un rato mientras él iba a hacer otra cosa"  
_ " _así que tuviste que admitirlo"  
_ " _No lo admití. Él adivinó"_

. . . .

" _tiene que haber alguna forma de que sepa tu nombre, es decir… ya sabes que las reglas están hechas para romperse y esas cosas"  
_ " _quizá"  
_ " _dame una pista"_

Tetsuro estaba envuelto en sus cobijas, esperando a la siguiente respuesta de su alma gemela. Recordaba las veces que había dicho que no creía en nada de eso y se preguntaba que pensaba Kenma de todo aquello y si alguna vez le reclamaría su repentino cambio.

Estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje de texto a Kenma, hasta que sintió el cosquilleo en su brazo.

" _Mira por la ventana…"  
_ " _que romántico"  
_ " _Cállate. Sólo hazlo"  
_ " _qué debería ver?"  
_ " _la luna"  
_ " _creo que esa pista es suficiente"  
_ " _gracias"_

Tetsuro se fue a dormir con la luna en sus pensamientos, mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra: "Tsuki".

. . . .

" _yo también te voy a dar una pista"  
_ " _Está bien"  
_ " _dijiste que ibas a entrar a Karasuno, cierto?"  
_ " _Sí"  
_ " _sabes cuál es el color del uniforme?"  
_ " _Negro"  
_ " _eso es"  
_ " _Ya veo"_

. . . .

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Tsuki acababa de empezar su primer año en Karasuno. Le había dado a entender en sus anteriores conversaciones que había comprendido el mensaje que Tetsuro le había enviado y que era bueno poder llamarlo de alguna manera en vez de un simple "él". Aunque Tetsuro había intentado escribir su apodo varias veces mientras se enviaban mensajes, todo lo que recibía Tsuki era una mancha negra en donde debía haber estado el símbolo.

" _lo cual significa que tenemos que esperar"_ , le había escrito esa mañana y aunque no le había respondido, Tetsuro sabía que Tsuki lo había visto, tenía esa leve sensación.

Pasó parte de la mañana narrándole a Kenma el episodio del sábado, donde había sentido el conocido ardor en las palmas de sus manos, aunque él no estaba haciendo algo relacionado con el deporte y al preguntarle a Tsuki por qué, él le había dicho que tuvo un partido con un par de cabezas huecas de primer año. Aunque Tetsuro no podía verlo y ni siquiera sabía cómo era su rostro, se lo imaginaba frunciendo el ceño y le parecía hilarante.

Kenma le mostró el mensaje en su brazo izquierdo, que le había llegado esa mañana camino a la escuela.

—" _Jugamos contra un larguirucho de malas pulgas"_ —leyó, cuando Tetsuro no pudo interpretar el mensaje.  
—Qué coincidencia —comentó Tetsuro. Kenma asintió, cubriéndose el brazo con la manga de su chaqueta.

Tan pronto entró a su salón, sacó un esfero y empezó a escribir:

" _creo que mi amigo Kenma conoce a uno de los cabezas huecas. Creo que uno de los cabezas huecas es el alma gemela de Kenma"  
_ " _Genial."_

Incluso a través de su piel, Tetsuro pudo sentir el poco entusiasmo de la respuesta.

":) _"  
_ " _Tienes que estar bromeando"_

. . . .

Lo primero que pensó Tetsuro cuando se levantó esa mañana, fue que iba a hacer un buen día. Le gustaban los días soleados y cuando estaba en el gimnasio y veía los rayos del sol colarse a través de las ventanas, le gustaba sentarse en aquel sitio. Usualmente, dejaba que el sol le entibiara el cuerpo y a veces, se acostaba con los ojos cerrados, descansando por un breve instante, hasta que un balón hábilmente lanzado por Kenma le golpeaba en el estómago.

No era un golpe muy fuerte, pero Tetsuro se levantaba con expresión ofendida y se encontraba directamente con el rostro enojado de Yaku.

Pensaba en una forma adecuada de disfrutar un pequeño espacio de sol durante el entrenamiento, sin enojar a su líbero favorito ni a su armador, y escuchó un trueno en la distancia. En seguida, sacó un esfero y escribió en su brazo.

" _creo que va a llover"_

Unos segundos después, gruesas gotas caían sobre él. Se arrepintió de haber pensado que iba a hacer un buen día cuando se había levantado y se alegró por ser previsivo y siempre llevar una sombrilla en su maleta, sin importar el clima. Caminó a paso lento, después de escribir otro mensaje.

" _retiro lo dicho, está lloviendo"._

Apuró el paso al sentir que empezaba a llover más fuerte y poco después se encontró en la entrada de su escuela, quitándose los zapatos y tratando de encontrar una solución para su pantalón mojado y sus medias empapadas.

En el salón del club de voleibol no tenía medias secas, mucho menos un pantalón. La única solución que se le ocurrió, fue colocar sus prendas sobre una silla y esperar que se secaran lo suficiente como para poder usarlas el resto del día. Si aquello fallaba, siempre podía usar una de las secadoras de manos que estaban en los baños.

Miró el brazo antes de entrar al gimnasio, Tsuki le acababa de enviar una respuesta.

" _Aquí también está lloviendo"  
_ " _mucho?"  
_ " _Sí"  
_ " _espero que hayas llevado una sombrilla"  
_ " _Algo así"  
_ " _qué quieres decir con algo así?"_

La pausa de Tsuki era bastante propia de él, Tetsuro había aprendido a identificar esos momentos de silencio en sus conversaciones como aquellos en los que Tsuki se sentía avergonzado o estaba evaluando si en realidad debía contarle algo o no.

Usualmente, se decidía a contárselo, quizá porque el mismo Tetsuro le había contado varios detalles sobre él sin detenerse a pensar mucho en ello.

En aquel momento, Tsuki se decidió por contarle, dada la repentina sensación de cosquillas en su brazo.

" _Nos encontramos con esos dos, Kageyama tenía una sombrilla y Hinata hizo que nos acomodáramos bajo ella, todos apretados. Dijo que como miembros del equipo, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de enfermar"  
_ " _bueno, pues dale las gracias a ese chico Hinata de mi parte"  
_ " _Ya. Oye, creo recordar que dijiste que a esta hora tenías entrenamiento"  
_ " _es esta tu forma de decirme que me largue?"  
_ " _Es mi forma de decirte que no deberías ganarte un regaño de tu entrenador"  
_ " _cierto. Hablamos más tarde"_

No hubo respuesta, Tetsuro sonrió y se escabulló al baño para lavarse la tinta del brazo. Lo recibió el rostro enojado del entrenador en el gimnasio y pensó en aquellas cosas, como las predicciones de Tsuki y la forma en que Kuroo era casi capaz de saber lo que pensaba en cada una de sus pausas, y las atribuyó al algo propio de las almas gemelas. Una herramienta del destino para decirle que, por más increíble que sonara, esa otra persona estaba ahí, era para él y no debería dejarla ir.

Ese día, a pesar de la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos, Tetsuro sonrió más que nunca. Incluso si no tenía su espacio de sol en el suelo, e incluso con las miradas asesinas del entrenador y el silencio atormentador de Kai, su vicecapitán.

Al final, llegó el anuncio del día.

—Al final de la _Golden Week_ , tendremos un partido de entrenamiento contra otra escuela —decía Nekomata. Un murmullo se alzó entre los estudiantes y Tetsuro lo acalló enseguida—. Iremos a Miyagi.  
—¿Miyagi? —preguntó Tetsuro. Sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda, no era la misma sensación que cuando Tsuki escribía; era algo similar a los nervios, y una alegría intensa que empezaba a nacer dentro de él y lo hacía querer saltar y gritar.

Se contuvo al notar las miradas de Yaku y Kenma sobre él.

—Miyagi —confirmó el entrenador—. Traeremos de vuelta la Batalla del Basurero.  
—Batalla del Basurero —. Taketora se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego miró a Tetsuro, como si entendiera lo mismo que Kenma y Yaku—. Eso quiere decir que jugaremos contra Karasuno, ¿cierto?

Nekomata asintió, Yaku se acercó a Tetsuro y le dio un codazo. Tetsuro se dejó caer sentado al suelo.

. . . .

Tetsuro entró al gimnasio lentamente, mirando uno a uno todos los miembros de Karasuno, buscando a Tsuki. Su mirada se detuvo en el más alto de los jugadores, que vestía una camiseta con el número 11. El muchacho era el único que tenía gafas y por lo que veía Tetsuro de su actitud, encajaba a la perfección con lo que había aprendido de Tsuki durante el último año.

Antes de que pudiese hablarle, sin embargo, sus respectivos entrenadores los llamaron para darles algunas instrucciones e inmediatamente, el juego dio inicio. No supo si era impresión suya la forma en que el muchacho de gafas lo miraba, como con curiosidad y cierta ansiedad.

Tetsuro se estaba divirtiendo, aunque las ansias de hablar con el número 11 de Karasuno aumentaban con el paso de los minutos, trató de deshacerse de estas por medio de la actividad física. Lo logró, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que durante el segundo set, el número 11 se alzó cuán alto era por encima de la red, los brazos completamente estirados y las palmas abiertas. El balón que golpeó Inuoka golpeó contra sus brazos y rebotó sobre el lado de la cancha de Nekoma. El joven miró a Inuoka sin inmutarse y se preparó luego para la siguiente jugada. Tetsuro sintió algo en la palma de sus manos, la sensación ya conocida para él de bloquear un balón, aunque él no había estado bloqueando en ningún momento.

Se miró la palma de las manos y las vio enrojecidas. Volvió a mirar al número 11 y luego a Yaku.

—Es él —le dijo, señalando al muchacho al otro lado de la red disimuladamente.  
—Bien por ti —respondió Yaku.

. . . .

Al final del día, Tetsuro estaba cansado. El día estaba soleado y buscaba un espacio para sentarse un rato, y pensar en el número 11 de Karasuno; no estaba muy seguro sobre qué debería decirle, cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía un nudo en la garganta y le temblaban las manos. Seguro que si Yaku lo vería así le lanzaría su botella de agua en la cabeza.

Era precisamente esa la intención que tenía Yaku escrita en su rostro cuando se acercó a Tetsuro, se sentó a su lado y la entregó algo. Tetsuro no captó qué era en un principio.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó. Yaku chasqueó la lengua.  
—Toma. Si no estás seguro o te da pena hablarle directamente, escríbele —. Movió la mano, impaciente hasta que Tetsuro tomó el esfero—. Ni se te ocurra morderlo, no quiero perder otro esfero.

Usualmente, Tetsuro le habría contestado con algún comentario gracioso, sin embargo, esta vez no supo que decir. Miraba su brazo y la palma de su mano, tibias después del juego y quizá un poco adoloridas. En un extremo de la cancha, Kenma se acercaba a Hinata y le mostraba algo en su mano, Hinata pareció explotar de alegría y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, se sentaron a un lado de la cancha.

Kenma, que no solía tener la iniciativa para interactuar con otra persona, lo había hecho y Tetsuro estaba ahí, sentado, con el corazón en la garganta y la respiración acelerada, incapaz de pensar en algo útil para decir.

No entendía que le pasaba.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Yaku —. El aludido se acercó a él y Tetsuro habló en el tono más bajo que pudo—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
—Lo vi en la calle y le hablé, es todo —. Yaku sonrió y Tetsuro se preguntó si esa expresión de ternura era algo que hacía inconscientemente—. Luego, cuando lo vi entrar al gimnasio no tuve otra opción.  
—Es decir, que si nunca hubiese entrado, te hubieras limitado a encuentros furtivos después de clase.  
—Claro que no. Estamos en la misma escuela, era imposible de evitar. Solamente me hubiera gustado hablar seriamente con él sobre eso antes de que entrara...  
—¿Solos?  
—Cuando no tuviéramos a todos nuestros compañeros de equipo y entrenadores pendientes de todo lo que hacíamos —. Yaku suspiró y por unos segundos, Tetsuro vio algo de exasperación en su mirada, dirigida exclusivamente a él.  
—Pero él simplemente entró —dijo Tetsuro—, como si el gimnasio fuera su casa, ni siquiera nos hizo caso y gritó "¡Yaku-san, aquí estoy!"  
—Si sigues hablando, te mato. O al menos me voy a asegurar que el número 11 sepa todos los detalles vergonzosos de tu vida. Arruinaré tu reputación, Kuroo.  
—Perdón, Yaku-san —comentó Tetsuro, sonriendo. Yaku le dio un codazo.

A pesar de su tono, le hizo caso a Yaku. Volvió a mirarse las manos y luego al número 11, "Tsuki"; dobló las piernas y deslizó la punta del esfero sobre una de ellas. No estaba escribiendo algo específico, pues aún no tenía idea sobre qué podía escribir, se había quedado sin palabras. Sin embargo, dejó que el esfero hiciera un recorrido sobre su pierna, dibujando varios círculos y curvas, como los dibujos que hacía en las últimas hojas de sus cuadernos cuando estaba aburrido en clase.

Cuando terminó, se movió la cabeza hacia atrás, admirando su obra, Yaku lo miró de reojo y antes de que dijera algo, escucharon una exclamación al otro lado del gimnasio:

—¡Tsukki!

La voz era del número 12, quien parecía ser amigo del joven. Tetsuro asumió que se trataba del tal Yamaguchi, a juzgar por la descripción que había recibido.

—Tsukki —repitió. Yaku le dio una palmada en la espalda y Tetsuro se puso de pie, su mirada se cruzó con el número 11 de Karasuno, también de pie y le dio la impresión que el tiempo se detuvo.

Lo único que existía era la distancia entre los dos. El resto del gimnasio se había convertido en un espacio sin forma y sus compañeros de equipo desaparecieron, sus murmullos eran como el viento, sus miradas sobre ellos como la luz del sol entrando por las ventadas.

Vio que la boca de Tsukki se abría, y en su rostro tenía una expresión desconcertada; dejó caer la toalla que llevaba en una mano y la botella que estaba en la otra, aunque Tetsuro no escuchó que ésta chocara contra el suelo. Estaba absolutamente concentrado en él, en Tsukki, en la dificultad que tenía para dejar de mirarlo, en la felicidad que estaba empezando a sentir y en lo irreal que se sentía todo en ese momento.

Pensaba también en los días que había jurado no dejarse llevar por el destino, las veces que vio como uno a uno sus amigos conocían a la persona que estaba destinada para ellos y cómo él, poco a poco, empezó a creer lo mismo, a pesar de su renuencia. Y aunque desfalleció un par de veces, allí estaba, al otro extremo del gimnasio, su sorpresa y todo lo que estaba escrito detrás de la forma en que entornaba los ojos y daba la impresión de no creer todo aquello.

Tetsuro quería decir muchas cosas, correr a abrazarlo o al menos hablar con él un rato. Sin embargo, sólo pudo murmurar una cosa:

—Tsukki.

Y sintió como si algo dentro de él tomara vuelo.


End file.
